A secret is revealed
by JK Willett
Summary: Charlie proves to be more then he appears when he is tipped off about the President's MS being leaked by an unlikely source


**The West Wing Fan fiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own any the show or the characters. This is pure fiction.

Summary: The President's MS is leaked to the press in the form of his son-in-law talking to a reporter. Charlie proves to be more then he appears when he is tipped off about the impending damaging article in the times newspaper by an unlikely source.

**A secret is revealed**

Charlie Young hurried along the pathway. He didn't know what the rush was but his ex girlfriend sounded like weird and almost scared so he figured that something must seriously be wrong if she was worried.

Soon enough Charlie rounded the corner and spotted his ex and her little sister sitting at a table in the corner. As far away from passing traffic as possible. This only added to Charlie's worry simple because these sisters were usually the ones at the centre of attention. And on the off chance they did want privacy they simply didn't go to the usual places.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" Charlie asked as he sat down opposite the two sisters. Charlie studied his ex girlfriend, Charlotte Crawford, daughter of high ranking Congressman Matthew Crawford.

"Matilda made me listen to this clip this morning and wanted to know whether she should give you copy so you can have a heads up before hell breaks loose first thing in the morning. I told her she should since you've always done right by us and would never condone what this other reporter is trying to do" Charlotte started.

"This other reporter wouldn't be Robert Johnson would it? I heard that you're working with him now" Charlie asked looking at Matilda, who simply nodded.

"So what kind of hell is about to break loose CC?" Charlie asked using his nickname for her.

"Tell him Matilda!" Charlotte urged.

"Robert is apparently an old friend of Doug Western's, though I don't know how. But they met for a drink late last night and I didn't have a good feeling at all about the meeting because Robert kept going on about how the meeting was going to lead to his biggest break. Anyway as soon as I sat down I hit record on my recorder, neither of them knew I was recording. They start discussing a deal, which was Doug will give the information as long as his not held responsible, he wants to be the victim, kind of like Robert was good friend who took advantage of the friendship" Matilda started.

"Long story short, Doug not only took swipes at Ella but he told them that the President has remitting relapsing MS and deliberately hid it during the campaign and not for the usual 'I want to be president so I can do good' Doug was making it sound far worse and acting like the President was completely up himself" Charlotte interjected.

"I made a copy of my recording so you can hear for yourself. Robert is writing the piece up as we speak. I'm meant to be researching MS and how it could work against the President being able to successfully handle the office" Matilda told him, handing him a burnt CD in a blue case.

"Seriously though Charlie, the President is capable handling the office properly right? I mean he has plans in place when he has an attack right?" Charlotte asked, Charlie could see genuine concern in both their eyes.

"Ladies I can't confirm or deny anything. But President Bartlett is a smart man and he likes to look at everything from all angles. In the year and a half he has been in office he has done a brilliant job despite having a congress that seems to enjoy taking pot-shots at him and his staff. I think that alone speaks volumes at how he is able to handle the oval office" Charlie stated slowly, trying his best to choose his words properly because he didn't want to misspeak over an issue like this.

Charlotte and Matilda smirked at him knowing exactly what he was doing. They both knew he would react like this, he had been taught politics since he could talk and the result was a walking talking heavy weight politician in the body of the twenty one year old.

"Spoken like a true politician Charlie" Matilda told him smirking.

"So your fathers son Charles, he would be so proud" Charlotte added, causing Charlie to laugh.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're raised in my household. Seriously though does anyone else know that you've given me this?" Charlie asked leaning back in his chair. His mind whirling a million miles an hour trying to figure out what his next move should be. Did he call his recently ex girlfriend Ella Bartlett and get her up to speed before taking it to her parents or did he simply make his way to the white house and tell the President directly.

"Nope, dad would have our asses if he knew we were giving you the heads up about this. In the last couple of weeks he's been rather against the President, honestly I think he's pissed he couldn't get his health care bill to pass and it was the President who publicly went against the bill causing the other votes to change mind" Charlotte answered,

"Anyway it's been nice talking but we have to get going" Charlotte announced standing up.

"I have to get back to the office otherwise Robert will have a go at me if I'm too long" Matilda added standing up as well.

Charlie stood up as well, leaning over he gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek and thanked them both for giving him the heads up. Both girls wished him luck and told him to give Ella their wishes.

He walked towards the White House; he knew he had to tell someone on the senior staff but the question was did he tell Leo or Josh before he told the President.


End file.
